


We share a cat

by Merakicats



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cat, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Shyness, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin's cat loves Kai more, sookai, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Soobin's cat, Buttercup, keeps escaping and Soobin has had enough. When he goes to investigate where she's been sneaking off to, and what she's been doing, he comes face to face with his adorable neighbour.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	We share a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii it's me, you're sort of active author. Anyways this is my third submission to sookai week and the prompt was shadow/animals. So, of course, I had to do the neighbour au. Here's my twt in case you wanna chat sometime! @Hueninking  
> Hope you like it!

Oh for fucks sake. 

Soobin rubs his temples in frustration.  ‘How’ is the underlying question Soobin just can’t seem to get an answer to. How in the world did Buttercup escape? 

Soobin sighs.  He was getting a migraine, and it was most certainly that little shits fault.  “Where in the world..?” Soobin called for her all over the house, looked under pillows, in each closet, and even tried luring her with food but to no avail. 

She was gone. 

He should’ve followed Yeonjun’s advice when he told him to get a puppy instead. Now, he has lost his cat for the third time this week.  Soobin defeatedly searched the last place he thought she could be at.  The patio. I t’s not that nature wasn’t pretty, or that he was too lazy to go outside once in a while, but well, the patio was small.

Very small. 

And maybe in springtime, the grass looked prettier, the bushes had some life in them, and the flowers bloomed.  But currently, in the middle of autumn, everything was dead and chilly, and Soobin couldn’t figure for the life of him why in the world Buttercup would be there. He didn’t really know where she was sneaking off to previously, but enough was enough, sneak out once fine, sneak out twice whatever, but three times really crossed the line.

He wasn’t ready to admit he was scared shitless one of these days she’d leave, and wouldn’t be able to find her way back. 

So Soobin heads to the patio to investigate.  He starts easy, calling out softly her name while getting closer to the edges of the fence.  He grows a bit more desperate at the lack of response, looking behind bushes, hoping, maybe, she’d fallen in a hole and taken a nap.

It was possible, okay. 

He's on the verge of giving up, on the edge of going back inside, where it’s warm and cosy, and simply printing ‘missing cat’ papers when he hears a soft, distant meow from behind the bush at the far corner. 

Maybe she did fall into a hole. 

Cautiously Soobin walks over. The meows grow louder and he, in a rush of relief, pushes the few leaves the bushes have to reveal nothing.  He frowns, confused.  The meows continue, and Soobin looks ahead. 

_ It can’t be _ .

He stands straight and takes a deep breath. If he goes to jail for privacy invasion, he’ll blame his height, and hope the officers don’t realise the fence is 187 and he’s 185. He stands on his tiptoes and pokes his head over the fence. 

_The little shit._

Soobin is shocked, to say the least, when he sees none other than his big fat siamese cat rubbing herself all over the legs of his neighbour.

Buttercup was nudging her head against his neighbour’s knees, purring and letting her tail curls around his legs.  To add to the shock, Soobin comes to the conclusion his neighbour is A) really fucking hot, B) gets along better with his cat than he does and, C) is clearly trying to steal his cat from him.

_Not on my watch._

Soobin storms back into his apartment and sits on the couch dramatically. He had to do something, logically his neighbour had cast a spell on the animal forthcoming of such betrayal, and he needed to put a stop to it. Soobin tried to mentally prepare himself as he walked over to the door next to his and knocked twice. 

He would not care how angelic he looked. He would not care how perfect his neighbour was, all he was gonna do was knock and calmly ask for his cat back. 

“You’re-” Soobin starts, but the door opens to reveal his neighbour wearing a fluffy white sweater, black sweatpants and fuzzy flip flops. 

“Yes?” He looks a bit reserved, a little timid, and Soobin grows self-conscious of his own appearance as he stares and realizes he's gorgeous.

“Did you need something?” The boy looks confused but meets Soobin's eyes confidently. However, before neither of them can get another word out, Buttercup trots over to the door and jumps onto Soobin’s arms. 

Soobin smiles down at her and is about to reprimand her about escaping when Buttercup jumps from his arms to his neighbours’ unsuspecting ones. 

“Oh.” 

Soobin’s previous annoyance resurfaces, and he fixes a pointed stare at the person cuddling his cat. 

“You’re stealing my cat.” Soobin huffs with a pout. 

“What?”

“Yeah, can you give her back?”

Maintaining a strict attitude is a _struggle_ because the boy in front of him has long eyelashes and soft hair that Soobin gets the inexplicable urge to run his hands through the more he stares. 

His neighbour’s blank face lasts an all of 3 seconds before he bursts out in laughter, a hand quickly covering his mouth as a high screech escapes him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just-” he holds onto the door frame for support as more giggles overtake him. Buttercup, who becomes scared at the sudden movements, jumps out of his arms and heads back into the stranger’s apartment.

“I didn't expect to meet my neighbours this way...hi, I'm Kai, and for the record, I didn't _steal_ your cat. This cutie has been sneaking in and stealing my bed.” Kai smirks at Soobin and after a beat, Soobin supposes he might've overreacted. But he loves his cat and he's scared she'll leave him one day (for an owner with a more comfortable bed apparently, that seemed to be the criteria here). 

“I’m sorry she did that, Buttercup doesn’t usually break into places-" Kai waves him off with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been fun.” 

“Oh.” 

Kai smiles softly, no teeth, but Soobin thinks it's one of the sweetest smiles he's ever seen as he walks inside Kai's apartment after the younger invites him. 

“Right I bet she went back to bed then. So I’ll just fetch her for you, wait here.” 

Soobin stands awkwardly near the living room, watching Kai’s retreating back and once and only when he was sure Kai was entirely gone, he groans and covers his face with his hands. 

He's absorbed in his own world, he doesn't notice Kai come back empty-handed. 

“Um. She’s not-she wasn’t there. I’m not sure where else she could’ve run off to.” Kai had come back, shrinking into his frame, apologetic.

“It’s okay, she doe-”

“We could look for her if you want.” Kai looks too excited for Soobin to refuse and he wonders why in the world he’d want to go cat hunting with him. 

“Okay..” 

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name? And what’s her name?” 

“Soobin and Buttercup.”

Kai chuckled, “That sounds like a team.” 

Suddenly a whirl of fat zoomed past them and the boys share a look of determination before running after it. 

-

“I can’t...I can’t keep up… she’s...oh my god, what do you feed her??” 

Kai grabs the kitchen table, panting, and he glares lightly at Soobin who gives him a sheepish shrug. 

“I didn’t know she could run that fast.” 

“We’re never gonna catch her at this rate.” 

Soobin shrugs again and sits down on the floor. 

“We just gotta wait till she gets tired then.” 

Kai doesn't respond, but he joins Soobin on the floor and puts his hand on his heart. 

_His hands are beautiful_ , Soobin notes, and then quickly shakes his head, trying to rid the thought. 

_No sir, not today._ (But he does consider maybe some other time)

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait? I doubt waiting on the floor will be fun for much longer.”

“Yeah.” Soobin sits up eagerly, “I mean, uh that would be fun, I guess.” But Kai’s not buying it, and Soobin knows it. 

“Yeah,” Kai smiles, “Yeah, alright.”

Kai puts on Camp Rock as a joke, but Soobin seems to be genuinely interested, so he doesn’t regress on his choice and sits comfortably on the one large couch. 

“Do you mind if..?” Soobin motions to the ample space between them and Kai blushes at the suggestion. “I’ll bring a blanket as well.”

“Okay.” 

Soobin can feel his heart hammering, can feel the pulse it sends in his ears but slowly, as if trying to make himself invisible, moves next to where Kai previously sat and leans back. 

What is he doing?

He doesn’t notice when Kai walks back in, but he’s acutely aware of when he sits back down and crosses his legs together. 

Their knees bump. 

Soobin gulps.

“He-here’s the blanket, it's not that big but-”

“That’s okay, we can share,” Soobin mutters.

The movie rolls on, but Soobin’s not paying attention anymore, especially when he can feel Kai’s head rolling back every few seconds. 

_I should wake him up_ , Soobin thinks, but as soon as the thought crosses his mind, he feels his eyelids grow heavier. 

_In a second_ , Soobin thinks. 

Not even the weight of Kai’s head on his shoulder wakes him up. And if he nuzzles back, he can’t be blamed. 

Half conscious, he turns his body slightly to Kai’s side and feels warm as the movement is reciprocated. 

The movie ends, but they don’t see it, they’re deep asleep in each other’s arms. 

-

Kai’s not sure about anything right now, he’s not sure what time it is or why he’s in the couch snuggling the softest plushie he’s ever hugged. 

What he is sure about is that this warmth is unlike anything he’s felt before. What he’s confident about is that he shuffles until his body slots perfectly with the plushie. What he knows is that there’s a beat, there’s a constant beat that lures him. 

A hand hugs his waist and Kai hums in approval. He tucks his head into the crook of Soobin’s neck unknowingly and sighs. 

Soobin dazedly feels the movements and acts accordingly, hugging tighter, touching everything his hands reach. 

He kisses Kai’s forehead, and they both fall back asleep.

-

The second time they wake up, it’s simultaneously and thanks to a rather loud cat who keeps begging for food. 

Kai’s eyes fly open to meet equally startled eyes staring back, and they both realise they’re a breaths hair away at the same time. 

In their haste to put distance between them, Soobin moves too far back and Kai pulls his arm away too quickly. Soobin falls off the couch.

“Rghh..” Soobin rubs his head,  disgruntled. Kai peers over to him and quickly tries to help him back up.

The moment their eyes meet again, they jolt. 

Kai can’t prevent the way his cheeks keep burning from showing and he bites his lip in a weak effort to control it. 

“um I-“ 

“Yeah?” Kai asks back hopeful, still not facing Soobin but tone much more fragile. 

“Shit.” Kai frowns and opens his mouth to ask but Soobin continues cursing, a panicked look on his face.  “Shit, shit, shit, I’m gonna be late to class, I have to go.” 

Soobin stands up hurriedly, and Kai follows him in a trance. 

“I- yeah good luck I guess-“ 

“Thanks.” 

Soobin doesn’t wait for Kai’s to reach the door when he’s already in his apartment, the door shut closed.

He pauses, staring at his blue walls, a stark contrast from Kai's soft yellow. In a split-second, he makes a decision. After spending less than a minute in his own apartment, Soobin  walks right back out. 

Kai is still standing there, door open, mouth wide and eyes thoroughly confused. 

They widen further when he spots Soobin again. 

“I thought you were late?” 

“Yeah, I really am, but here’s the deal. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why it felt right to be with you but,” Soobin shoves his hands in his pockets and releases a shaky breath, “but I’d like to go out with you. Please.” 

Kai’s face breaks into a thousand-watt smile and Soobin grins, equally as foolishly back. 

“Oh." He seems to add as an afterthought, "I still want my cat back.”


End file.
